The Battle
by xXScream4Xx
Summary: It's the ultimate battle of whose hair is sexier!


Jayden was still recovering from all the times he and Marvelous got together and battled about whose hair is sexier?

"Jayden, you really need to stop putting two jars of hair gel in your hair." Mia said as she saw Jayden looking in a mirror on the wall in the training area in the Shiba house.

Before Jayden could reply to Mia; Ji ran in holding a piece of paper, "Jayden, the owners of this house are coming back to kick us out!" Ji screamed as he showed Jayden the paper.

"Is Takeru and Jii coming back?" Jayden asked as he read the note then he looked up at Ji.

"No, the Goseigers are coming back! Damn them!" Ji yelled as he tore apart the paper then he ate it.

Mia looked at Ji disgustedly, "Why did you just eat that?" Mia asked.

"Because it tastes good you imbecile!" Ji yelled then he turned around and ran off to go find Kevin.

A few hours later the door-bell rang, "Coming!" Emily yelled as she walked over to the front door and opened it.

When Emily opened up the door she saw a bunch of crazy Asian people standing there. The one in front was wearing a red jacket and he was touching his hair.

"May I help you?" Emily asked as she looked at all of them with a confused and slightly cautious expression on her face.

"I'm an ANGEL!" Alata screamed as he jumped in Emily's face.

Then Kevin ran up behind Emily and shoved her down on the floor, "OW!" Emily yelled as she hit the floor on her side.

"Back off posers!" Kevin yelled then he head-butted Alata.

"OW! WHAT WAS DAT FOR MAN?" Alata screamed as he slapped Kevin in the face.

"At least I know you're not shy, you moron!" Kevin yelled then he put his right hand on Alata's head.

"Don't touch the hair! It took me two hours to get my hair how it is!" Alata yelled as he grabbed Kevin's right hand with both of his hands.

While Kevin and the "angels" were fighting; Marvelous slipped in the back door, "They'll never know what hit them when I steal the cookie jar!" Marvelous exclaimed quietly as he began looking for the cookie jar!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Jayden yelled as he was smoothing the hair gel out on his hair.

Marvelous quickly turned his head to look at Jayden, "Ah, I see that you are trying to beat my hair! But here's some news for you, NO OTHER HAIR CAN BEAT MY SEXY HAIR!" Marvelous screamed as he got in Jayden's face.

Then Joe ran into the house from the back door, "Did I hear that no one can beat your sexy hair, Marvelous? Well, I guess you haven't looked at mine very well!" Joe yelled then he grabbed Marvelous by the shoulder, turned him around, and then he punched Marvelous right in the nose.

"OW! What was that for, ya moron?" Marvelous asked then he punched Joe in the nose!

"DON'T HIT ME THERE AGAIN!" Joe yelled then he jumped up and ran over to a nearby treasure chest. "Here is the greatest treasure of them all! The picture of Tommy Oliver!" Joe yelled as he took the picture out of the treasure chest and held it up in the air.

"Did I hear someone call my beautiful name? " Tommy asked as he walked in from the back door as well as Marvelous and Joe.

"Is it you, Tommy?" Jayden asked as he tried to not to lose his breath in anger. "You think your hair is sexy? Don't you, Tommy?" Jayden asked as he took a few steps closer to Tommy while some hair gel slid off his mop-like hair.

"You disgust me!" Tommy yelled as he threw his arms up in the air and began to laugh evilly.

All of a sudden all of the Gosei Angels ran in going to tar and feather Kevin while Hyde dragged him in by his shirt, "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME COME WITH YOU SUPPOSED ANGELS!" Kevin yelled as he looked into a hand-held mirror. "Am I so adorable?" Kevin asked Hyde as he blew a kiss in the mirror at himself.

"Uh, no, I find a love interest in Moune." Hyde replied as he wiped some sweat off of his fore-head.

"Dumb, stupid, moron, imbecile! You are not worthy to call yourself an Angel!" Kevin yelled as he blew another kiss in the mirror at himself.

Jayden walked over to the Gosei Angels, "What are you guys doing?" Jayden asked Eri as he tried to keep anymore hair gel from falling off his water-proof head.

Before anyone could do or say anything the earth started to shake, the abyss of evil was opening up in the Samurai Ranger's backyard!

"What's going on?" Kevin asked as he broke away from Hyde. "I can't see myself in the mirror because I'm shaking so much!" Kevin added as he fell down on the floor in pain because his face landed on the mirror.

Jayden, Marvelous, Alata, Tommy, and Joe all ran outside to see Lothor coming out of the Abyss of Evil again!

"Who is that?" Marvelous asked as he pointed his index finger at Lothor.

"I am Lothor. And now that all of our epic hair is here, we can have the greatest battle ever! And of course, my hair is the sexiest!" Lothor screamed as he held both of his arms up in the air.

"No way! I have a lot of hair gel in my hair, so mine is the sexiest!" Jayden yelled as he ran up to Lothor and pushed him in the chest.

"Back off bub! Or I will punish you for having weird hair!" Lothor yelled then he slapped Jayden in the face.

Then someone blew a horn and everything went back to normal.

* * *

**E/N: THE END!**


End file.
